narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Chibaku Tensei
|ref=''Jin no Sho, pages 268-269 |image=Chibaku Tensei orb.png;The sphere pulling matter towards itself… Chibaku Tensei.png;…to create a giant planetoid. |kanji=地爆天星 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Chibaku Tensei |literal english=Heavenly Body Bursting from the Earth |english tv=Planetary Devastation |viz manga=Catastrophic Planetary Construction |game names=Catastrophic Planetary Devastation |parent jutsu=Deva Path |related jutsu=Six Paths — Chibaku Tensei |jutsu classification=Kekkei Genkai~Rinnegan, Dōjutsu, Ninjutsu, Fūinjutsu, |jutsu class type=Offensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, Madara Uchiha, Nagato, Sasuke Uchiha |hand signs=Clap hands |debut manga=439 |boruto=No |debut anime=167 |debut shippuden=Yes |boruto anime=No |game debut=Naruto Shippūden: Shinobi Rumble |ova debut=Naruto Shippūden: UNSG anime cutscenes |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game }} '''Chibaku Tensei' is a technique used through the Deva Path of the Rinnegan. Overview Users create a black sphere between their hands that they hurl into the sky. When the sphere is activated, it generates a powerful gravitational pull, attracting everything in the vicinity to it until a large satellite is created;Naruto chapter 439, pages 1-7 users control how large the satellite becomes.Naruto chapter 440, page 2 Creating the black sphere apparently requires a great deal of chakra, such that Nagato, when using it through his Six Paths of Pain, must first bring the Deva Path close to his location so that he can channel his chakra to it more effectively.Naruto chapter 438, page 17 Chibaku Tensei is most often used to restrain targets, drawing them in during the satellite's creation and trapping them beneath the mounds of rubble. When used to capture tailed beasts, the resulting satellites are known as .Naruto: Shinobi Collection Shippū Ranbu Only Naruto Uzumaki, by entering a near-Tailed Beast Mode, has been known to break free from one. Because of how difficult it is to escape from Chibaku Tensei, the best way to counter it is to destroy the black sphere early on in the formation process. In order to penetrate the initial layers of rubble, users should use their most powerful attacks, such as the Tailed Beast Ball or Wind Release: Rasenshuriken. Actually aiming at the black sphere is not really necessary, as its gravity will pull the attacks towards it.Naruto chapter 551, pages 12-15 When performed by Sasuke Uchiha, he does not use the typical black sphere, instead gathering rubble around each of his immobilised targets;Naruto chapter 692, pages 14-15 this is similar to the Six Paths — Chibaku Tensei. Once the satellites are formed, Sasuke is able to move them remotely.Naruto chapter 696, page 5 Madara Uchiha is also shown creating multiple satellites at a time, each with its own black sphere. Rather than use the satellites to restrain targets, Madara uses them as large projectiles that he drops on his opponents.Naruto chapter 676, pages 9-11 Video Games Chibaku Tensei is a common move in Naruto video games: *In Naruto Shippūden: Shinobi Rumble, Pain generates a moderately sized sphere of debris overhead, then thrusts his arms downward, sending it crashing into the ground like a meteor. In the game it is called "Six Paths Technique" rather than Chibaku Tensei. An enhanced, "Full Throttle" version of the technique called can also be performed. *In Ultimate Ninja Storm 2, Pain uses Chibaku Tensei to summon a whirlwind of boulders to protect himself against attacks. He can also launch the boulders individually as a form of attack. *In Ultimate Ninja Impact, Pain creates the planetary body and brings it down on his opponents. He also uses this as his Awakening, where he summons a whirlwind of boulders as a defensive system and an offensive system at the same time. *In Ultimate Ninja Storm 3, Nagato uses this technique to imprison his opponent, and then fires a chakra blast which goes through its core, causing a massive explosion. *In Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution, as part of Pain and Konan's collaboration, Pain uses this technique to trap his opponent and then Konan lines the debris with explosive tags. Konan then sends a single origami bird which causes a massive explosion. *In Ultimate Ninja Storm 4, Rinnegan Sasuke pierces the opponent with the black flames, traps him within Chibaku Tensei, and then destroys it with Chidori Kagutsuchi via his Complete Body — Susanoo. His The Last version also uses the technique as part of his Chidori: Star Crusher. And during the boss battle against Naruto and Sasuke, Madara is able to create a gargantuan version of Chibaku Tensei by merging multiple planetoids into one with the Wood Release. Trivia * Despite Madara using this technique in the manga, he is not listed as a user in Jin no Sho. See Also * Banshō Ten'in * Shinra Tensei * Tengai Shinsei * True: Chibaku Tensei References es:Chibaku Tensei (Jutsu) ka:ჩიბაკუ ტენსეი ru:Чибаку Тенсей it: id:Chibaku Tensei fr:Chibaku Tensei